1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door system with at least one door leaf or wing, which is guided on a rail by means of casters or rollers which are spaced from each other. This rail in turn is located on a frame construction. The door leaf is movable along the rail between an open position and a closed position by means of a driving motor.
2. The Prior Art
Door systems with door wings which can be driven by a motor between a closed position and an open position are known. For example, a door system of this type is described in the current prospectus "TALOS Karuselldrehturen" [TALOS Carousel Revolving Doors] published by the Firm Kaba Gallenschutz GmbH, Nikolausu-Otto-Strasse I, D-77815 Buhl/Baden, Germany.
In such door systems, the wings of the door are driven by stationarily arranged driving motors via toothed belts. These belts are suitably guided over the range of movement of the door and are pivoted on the associated door wing, and moved into their respective open and closed positions.
Door systems with door wings driven via toothed belts are successfully used. However, such drives are complicated and consequently costly.